When punching out products from a strip-shaped sheet with a progressive pressing apparatus, it will not be possible to feed the strip-shaped sheet in case the strip-shaped sheet has become too short. In such case, the strip-shaped sheet is manually removed from the progressive pressing apparatus and a new strip-shaped sheet is manually set to the progressive pressing apparatus.